


what if we were made for each other (born to become best friends and lovers)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, just them being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “I was just thinking about you.” Hazel turned on her heel as she recognized the face of the person who was talking to her.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Lacey, Hazel Levesque/Lacy
Kudos: 1





	what if we were made for each other (born to become best friends and lovers)

“I was just thinking about you.” Hazel turned on her heel as she recognized the face of the person who was talking to her.

“Lacy,” she started, noticing the blonde haired girl’s faint blush. “You ok?”

Lacy nodded, before pulling a piece of paper out of her back pocket and handing it to Hazel with a quiet smile. Hazel took the paper, confusion on her face as she unfolded it. In Lacy’s loopy cursive, was a message. Hazel felt her cheeks turning a faint red, as she read through it. She looked up, her eyes meeting Lacy’s.

“Yes. I will go to your school dance with you Lacy.”


End file.
